1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electrophoretic display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the electrophoretic display apparatus. More particularly aspects of the present invention relate to an electrophoretic display apparatus that can provide a full color display using a color filter layer and a method of manufacturing the electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display apparatus is a display apparatus that uses electrophoresis. That is, the display apparatus uses electrically charged pigment particles that are dispersed in a suspension and that are moved by an electric field in order to display a desired image. The electrophoretic display apparatus may be classified as a next generation display apparatus since the electrophoretic display apparatus has advantages over current generation display apparatuses including wide viewing angles, high reflectance, easy readability, low power consumption, flexibility, and the like.
However, since an electrophoretic display apparatus relies upon the properties of the pigment particles, that is, the reflection or interception of light by the pigment particles, a conventional electrophoretic display apparatus by itself typically cannot provide a full color display but instead is only mono-color. Accordingly, the electrophoretic display apparatus has typically been used only as e-paper, electric newspapers, or the like.